A New Love
by petals.open.to.the.moon.135
Summary: Bella is suffering and Jasper comes back. Bella never expected him to come back or to fall in love with him. What other surprises are in stow for Jasper and Bella? takes place in new moon. Story is better than summary. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! This story takes place in New moon thought I'd share that with you. Hope you enjoy it!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: Say it with me "I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer." **

**Any way….back to the story, ENJOY MY FRIENDS!**

**Bella POV**

I woke as I jolted upward into a sitting position that caused me a head rush. I realized I had been screaming and that I was in a cold sweat. Ugh, when would these nightmares about _him _ever stop? I still couldn't even bear to say his name which I guess you could say was pretty pathetic of me. I wrapped my arms around myself to make sure that the hole didn't grow any larger. I had to hold myself together.

"What did I do wrong?" I cried out to the nothingness of my room not expecting an answer. I felt a few tears escape from my eyes but I wiped them away, I had to be strong.

I decided that I might as well get ready seeing as how there was no way I was going to be able to sleep anytime soon. I got off the bed and gathered some clean clothes to change into absentmindedly and headed to the bathroom even though I knew it was a lot earlier than when I usually woke up for school but I knew going back to sleep was impossible.

When I reached the bathroom, I pulled off my sweats and t-shirt and stepped into the warm, comforting shower. The water was refreshing and removed any bad intruding thoughts from my mind. I decided I would love to stay here in my safe haven and not go back to the nightmare I called my life. But that thought was soon crushed as I felt the water go cold after I had been in too long and I cringed as I stepped out with a sigh.

I put on my clothes and walked back to my room where I made my bed and cleaned up a little in my spare time before I laid down and stared at the ceiling trying to find a pattern in it. After finding none I sighed and rolled over on my side only to look at my rocking chair in the corner of my room. The sight of it brought tears to my eyes as I realized that it didn't look right empty.

I watched it until I couldn't stand the memories anymore and finally got up, grabbed my bag and hurried down the stairs. I was still early but at least I would get some time to myself at school. I saw that Charlie had left already probably while I had been in my room, he must not have realized I was awake, I thought.

I threw my bag in the passenger seat and slid into my seat as I slammed the door of my red pick-up truck behind me. I fumbled around for my keys in my pocket and jammed them into the ignition as the truck rumbled to life. I turned the heat up and wiped away at the fresh tears that were streaming down my face.

"I really am pathetic, aren't I? And lonely too I guess seeing as how I'm here talking to myself as I drive to school. Haha, Bella, I think you're losing it." I said as I laughed hysterically at the thought of talking to myself. I really was going crazy.

I guess this is just what happens to you when your heart it ripped out of your chest and shattered in front of your face. When you're left all alone because the one person you ever dared to love left you.

I sighed as I pulled into the school parking lot. It was pretty much empty except for a few cars which I assumed to be teachers and staff. I pulled into one of the spaces and grabbed my bag. I exited the rusty truck and walked over to a nearby picnic table. I took out a notebook and began doodling to pass time.

I don't know how long I sat there, just scribbling images onto my paper. I finally looked up when I heard someone call my name and noticed it was Angela. She was walking towards me and I then realized that the parking lot was nearly full by then.

"Hey Bella, why are you here so early?" She greeted me as she sat down beside me.

"Oh, um, I really don't know. I guess I just didn't have anything better to do." I smiled and hoped it looked genuine. I saw her look over at my notebook and a smile lit up her face as she studied my drawing.

"Wow, that's a really pretty meadow. Do you know it from somewhere or something?" She asked me and it was then that I realized what I had drawn. It was the meadow, _our _meadow.

"Yea, I do actually but I can't remember where," I lied quickly and changed the subject. "We should probably get to class if we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, I guess." She said as we both stood up to head inside.

School was just like any other day; uneventful. I was on auto pilot again as I never registered my actions or what I said. The real me was far away; stuck in the past. I was going to crack soon, I was sure. I don't know how long I can keep this up, keep it bottled up inside. I knew that the pain would come rushing back like a storm eventually. It would knock me over and my numbness would be gone, in its place was everything that I hid now. I needed to get away. Somehow, I needed to escape my twisted fate.

* * *

The ride home was pretty much the same as the ride to school. I drove but other than that I was empty. The gaping hole in my chest throbbing. By the time I reached my house, I parked and put my head down on the drivers wheel. I was breathing deeply as a memory came at me faster than I could stop it. It from when we were at the prom last year. It would have been a happy memory if wasn't for the current situation.

I took a deep uneven breath. I needed to stop mourning, he was never coming back. He didn't want me, he said so himself. I needed to move on to the future if I even had a chance of getting over the past.

I lifted my head from the driver's wheel and pulled my keys out of the ignition. I sling my bag around my shoulder and step out of the truck.

Of course, my clumsiness had to interfere because I slipped on the pavement as soon as my two feet touched the ground. I knew that no one would be there to catch me this time so I put my arms out in front of me as I watched the ground come closer and closer. But I never felt my hands come in contact with the ground. Instead I felt two cold arms wrap themselves around my waist to stop my fall. I gasped.

The person set me on my feet and I turned to look at them. I caught a glimpse of honey blonde hair before he disappeared from my sight.

I thought I heard him say something like "Be safe," or something before he ran off but I wasn't sure.

I was stunned. At least one of them had come back even if it was the one I knew the least.

"Jasper?" I whispered brokenly.

**A/N: Short I know but its just basically and intro almost anyway I hope you liked it. So click that button below and tell me what you think!**

**~pet 135**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I am extremely happy with all the favorite story and story alerts I got but I didn't get very many reviews….that makes me sad. But anyway if you read this, please, please review. I practically live off of reveiws so yes if you want me to update constantly then please reveiw. :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not claiming that own twilight. Because I don't.**

**Jasper POV **

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _I cursed myself mentally. She wasn't supposed to know I was here and now I just ruined it all.

I sighed in frustration as I ran through the forest to our old house. I had recently taken to staying here so I furnished it again and it looked exactly the same as it did before. I was glad that Bella hadn't come looking for the house or else she definitely would have known I was here. But wait that didn't matter now did it? Thanks to your little stunt over there Jasper. Great going. I wasn't suppose to tell her I was here until her depressing mood had gotten better because Alice knew that seeing one of us would only make her hurt more.

*******

"_Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" I asked frantically as her eyes glazed over and her face went blank. She was having a vision._

_After a moment she seemed to snap out of it and her worried eyes met mine. _

"_What did you see, Alice?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her small figure and held her close. She was shaking as she laid her head on my shoulder._

"_You, Jasper. I saw you." She whispered._

"_What about me Alice?" I asked, concerned. She looked like she was about to cry even though I knew she couldn't._

"_I can't tell you but you have to leave." She said and I was taken aback by her words. "You…..need to go back. Back to Forks. You have to go watch over Bella." She said and I could sense that she was hiding something from me. I would have to ask Edward later but then I remembered that Edward hadn't been back since he left Bella._

"_I…have to go back?" I asked slowly. I felt her nod into my shoulder. "Can you come with me?" I asked her because I didn't want to go anywhere without her._

_She shook her head mutely._

"_Alice, what is it that you're not telling me?" I asked impatiently. I didn't get it. First, I (me of all people) have to go watch over Bella for an unknown reason. Second, Alice won't tell me what she saw. And, third, I had to go alone. I was more confused when she started sobbing tearless sobs._

_I held her closer and stroked her hair as she shook uncontrollably in my arms. _

"_Do you love me Jasper?" She asked suddenly. _

"_Of course Alice, with all my heart. Why do you ask?" I questioned her but she didn't answer, she just kept muttering "It's not true, it's not true, it's not true…" repeatedly._

"_Alice, please tell me what's wrong, was it something I said or what?" I asked still stroking her hair._

"_No, it wasn't you…well, not now at least but never mind that. You will find out soon enough." She said as she took a deep breath and pulled away to look me in the eyes. "Okay, now listen to me carefully. You have to leave as soon as possible but you can't let her know of your presence in Forks though. You can confront her after you feel her emotions get a bit better. That may take some time so be patient. And I know I don't have to warn you about slipping up because I know you wouldn't hurt her."_

"_Why-"_

"_Just…do it, okay? For me?" She asked me. She knew I would go to the ends of the earth for her. _

"_Okay, I will," I vowed._

"_I love you Jasper and whatever happens I always will." She said as she hugged me again._

"_I love you too Alice but this isn't a good bye, I will see you again. Soon." I said and I hugged her close. I thought I heard her mutter something under her breath but I wasn't sure._

_She reluctantly pulled away and with a tortured expression on her face said those words I never wanted to hear come out of her mouth. _

"_Good bye."_

_*******_

I snapped out of the memory as my heart gave a painful lurch. I missed her, badly.

But I made a promise to her and I would keep that promise.

It had been about two months since I left to come back to Forks. I had been successfully watching over Bella without her knowing but I wasn't allowed to use my power on her. It hurt much more than it should to know that I was the cause of all of her pain. The cause of Edwards' departure. The cause of my families move to Alaska. I was at fault for everything and I would never forgive myself.

So I guess that what made me catch her today. For some reason I just couldn't stand to see her fall. I had to catch her; I had to make sure she was alright. It was silly and I knew the fall would not have damaged her but I couldn't help my need to protect her from danger. Ever since the first night I came here, I felt the need to protect her. Funny how ironic that is when I am the most dangerous predator there is and I am the one protecting her.

Well, now she knows that I am here so I might as well go see her.

I waited until the late evening to take off running to her house. I climbed lithely into the tree and smiled when I noticed her window was open. I swiftly grabbed onto the ledge and climbed into the room with no noise at all. I noticed her sitting on her bed wide awake, staring at me with those brown eyes of hers.

**Bella POV**

I shook my head in disbelief as I walked over to the front door and fumbled around in my bag for my keys. I absentmindedly opened the door and made my way up to my room. I had to think.

Charlie wasn't home yet so I could be alone completely. I threw my bag down and fell onto my bed.

He was really here, Jasper had come back. I immediately wondered why ad come and ran off as soon as I saw him. What if this was a dream? What if I am hallucinating? I am going insane already so why wouldn't I hallucinate? No he was real, I could see it in his eyes.

Even though I was happy one of them had come back, the hole in my chest had just grown bigger at the sight of those honey golden eyes. I was sure that I would fall apart any minute now.

I decide to distract myself by doing my homework and when I was finished I went to cook dinner for Charlie.

"Hey Bells." Charlie greeted me as he came in and hung his coat up. "That smells good, hmm."

"Hey Dad," I said trying to sound enthusiastic. I started to hum as I stirred the sauce for the spaghetti mechanically. My mind was still far away so I didn't really register anything.

We ate in silence and when I finished I moved to take the dishes but Charlie stopped me.

"Bella, you look exhausted. I'll do the dishes tonight you just get some rest okay?" He said and when I was about to protest he took the dishes out of my hands and walked over to the sink. Before I left to go upstairs, I thought I heard him mutter something like "How could he just leave her like this…" I wasn't sure though because he always talked to himself so what did it matter.

I showered and attempted to read Wuthering Heights again but I just couldn't focus. I needed to see Jasper again. I just had to know that he was really here.

I slowly got up and opened my window hesitantly as the cold air blew in. I shivered but went back over to my bed to attempt to sleep. My eyes wouldn't stay closed though, so I sat and waited.

Eventually, I heard the faint rustle of the trees branches and I knew he was here. I knew he would come. I watched intently as he climbed into the room gracefully. His eyes scanned the room until they met mine and all of a sudden I knew. He was real. I hadn't imagined it.

Without thinking I jumped up and threw my arms around him.

* * *

**A/N: There you go and thanks to those who have reviewed this story I really appreciate it. Now please review again and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I will update I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not much to say really…. just keep reading and reviewing!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped up from my bed and wrapped my arms around the blonde vampire in front of me.

"I-I-I thought you guys h-hated me….." I sobbed into his shirt as I felt the hole in my chest throbbing.

Jasper seemed frozen in place though and it was then that I remembered his blood lust. Oh, I must be torturing him what with being this close and all.

"I-I'm sorry….I didn't mean to….you know...I know with all the thirst and all…." I babbled through my tears as I backed away and took a seat on my bed.

He didn't say anything though. He was still frozen on the spot, staring through me with those golden eyes.

"Jasper…." I said hesitantly. That seemed to get his attention seeing as how his eyes zeroed in on me but this time he was actually looking into my eyes; not through them.

"Bella-"He started but I interrupted him.

"Jasper I'm sorry I didn't mean to hug you and practically throw my blood in your face but…b-but please don't leave." I whispered the last part quietly and if he weren't a vampire, he wouldn't have heard me.

"What? No it wasn't your scent Bella….it's just….why aren't you mad at me? I don't feel any hate or at least anger coming from you." He said and he sounded genuine.

"Why would I be mad at you?" It was my turn to be confused.

He stared at me critically for a moment before answering. "Bella, if it weren't for me, you would still be with _him_ and everything would be fine. You should be mad and angry with me. You should hate me and you should be yelling for me to get out of your room. But you're not; why is that?" He was still giving me that weird look.

"Jasper, I never blamed you for _him _leaving. Why would I? It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I wasn't good enough for him. He didn't want me. I was just a w-waste of h-h-his time……"A sob escaped my throat and I felt the tears falling freely down my cheeks. I turned my head away because for some reason I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Bella….no, that wasn't it….." He seemed to be at a loss for words as he stood there by my window.

"I-I-I was n-never…enough f-f-for him-m" I choked out as the sobs started up again. I pulled my knees up to my chest and I just couldn't stop shaking. I felt the waves of calm he was sending me but they weren't enough.

This time though he simply came over and hesitantly sat next to me on the bed. I felt his arm loosely around my shoulders as he pulled me a bit closer to him. For some odd reason, it seemed like I fit perfectly there. I ended up turning and sobbing into his shoulder. It was very….strange seeing me and Jasper sitting that close for once. But I needed someone to hold on to. Someone to keep me from falling down farther than I already was. Someone to help me back up, and to keep me standing.

After a while I felt my eyelids start to droop and I fought to keep them open. Even though the pain was apparent from remembering Edward, there was still the pleasure of knowing that one of them cared. Of course I wouldn't want to sleep; I didn't want to wake up to find that all of this was a dream. I don't think that I could bear that.

"Bella, you should sleep. I'll go if you want." I heard him say quietly. I realized that I was still leaning on his shoulder and immediately sat up a bit embarrassed.

"No!" I retorted. He couldn't leave me, I needed him. "Jasper, no, please…just stay with me. I know that I'm not the most fun person to be around and I know you are probably already fed up with me crying but don't leave me. Please." I whimpered.

He hesitated before answering.

"If that's what you want. Then I will stay." He said and I nodded thankfully. I knew that I didn't have to say anything because he could feel my gratitude.

I watched as he moved over to the rocking chair and I felt a stab at my heart but I pushed the pain aside. I slid under the covers and turned over so I could face him. I still resented sleep but I couldn't help it anymore. I caught one last glimpse of those topaz eyes before drifting off into a deep slumber.

***

I moaned and turned over in my bed as my eyelids turned bright red. I turned over again but it wouldn't change. I decided to just open my eyes and when I did I noticed that it was the light that was seeping in through my window that turned my eyelids red.

I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered last night's events.

"Jasper?" I asked as I frantically looked around the room. I sighed when I spotted him in the same position he had been when I went to sleep. "You didn't leave."

"Well, actually to be honest I did leave but only to change clothes. Did you sleep well?" He asked politely. I thought about it. Actually I had slept well, this was the only night since _he_ left me that I hadn't had nightmares. I figured that Jasper had something to do with that.

"Actually, yes I did indeed sleep well. I'm guessing that it was you who made that happen…."I said and he smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of it but then mentally kicked myself. He was married to Alice and I had absolutely no idea why I was reacting to him this way.

"Maybe," He said as his smile grew and for the first time in months. I smiled a genuine smile.

"Well, I should probably get ready for school," I said and immediately my mood dampened. I would have to go to school without Jasper, alone.

"Don't worry Bella; I enrolled myself in the school again so I will not leave you alone." He reassured me.

I sighed in relief and quickly grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Once I had switched clothes, I ran a brush through my tangled hair before just letting fall past my shoulders. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed as I thought about _him _and my past_._ I decided that since he was never coming back, I might as well move on.

_Edward, I _thought to myself boldly. This was a big step for me if only a baby step for someone else. I decided to try it again but harder this time.

"Edward." I stated out loud and even though I felt the hole in my chest, it didn't get any larger at the sound of his name.

I realized that Jasper wasn't what I needed to make me strong. He only brought it out. What really made me stronger was that sliver of hope that I had been ignoring all of this time.

**A/N: Another chapter and I promise it will get more exciting soon…I mean Bella and Jasper are always exciting, eh? Well anyway read and review so that the next update will come faster…..hint hint. ( \/ =pointing to the button below that you should click on.\/ )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I am back from Florida now so I can keep updating!! Doesn't that just make you happy? Hardy Har Har….okay, shutting up now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

Jasper insisted on driving me to school in my red pickup truck and I wasn't up for an argument. He seemed to be sneaking worried glances my way as if he was afraid that I might break any second. I wanted him to know that I was stronger than that but I held my tongue because I really didn't know if I would break again.

The ride to school was mostly silent and it was a bit awkward because to be honest I barely knew Jasper. I was just getting use to his close proximity and I kind of liked it. I mean ever since…._Edward _left me, I shut people out. I couldn't let anyone close to me and when I did, it turned out like I was afraid it would. Letting Jacob in was too much and now he was avoiding me. I just hoped that things with Jasper didn't turn out that way. I also hoped that maybe this could be the friendship that I needed.

"Okay, Bella, we're here. Are you sure you're ready for this?" I heard Jasper's deep voice interrupt my thoughts.

"Um, no I'm not actually. But let's do it." I said and he nodded. I exited the car with my bag and walked over to Jasper who was waiting on the sidewalk. "What's your first class?" I asked hoping with all my might that he was in mine.

"Calculus," He replied and I sighed.

"Oh, well, I have Spanish, so I guess I'll see you….."I trailed off not knowing when I would see him again.

"You'll see me again, Bella," He said with a grin before turning to go to his class. I stood there like an idiot for a few moments for I was in a bit of a daze from his smile.

After a moment I realized that the sidewalks were empty except for me and a few others who were scrambling to get to their first period class. Crap, I'm going to be late. Curse those stupid dazzling smiles, I thought to myself as I raced to the Spanish class. I made it just before the bell rang.

"Well, it's nice of you to join us Miss Swan, now could you please take a seat." The Spanish teacher instructed as she looked me over critically. She didn't really like me.

I blushed as I made my way over to my seat next to Angela. The teacher gave me one last look before beginning the class.

Spanish flew by quickly and before I knew it I was hurrying to biology to see if he was there also.

I got there early so there were only a few students and I searched frantically for the face that would lighten up my day but he wasn't there. I sighed and scolded myself for getting my hopes up as I moved to sit at my empty table. The seat next to me had been vacant since- since Edward moved away. Each time I looked at it, the whole in my chest would ache but I would ignore the pain.

To pass time before class started, I took out my notebook and began copying down the notes that were written on the board. I was just about finished when I heard the chair next to me move and I stiffened. That is until I smelt that wonderful scent that couldn't be described with words. My head snapped up and I couldn't help the grin that lit up my face.

"Jasper," I whispered and he chuckled.

"Bella," He replied in a perfect imitation of the tone I had just used.

I couldn't but laugh until the teacher started talking and I was forced to be quiet. I realized that once Jasper arrived all of my pain disappeared. It was like he was my antidote, my Jacob, or my sun. He was exactly what I needed.

Our teacher announced that after we copied the notes that we would be watching a movie and I silently thanked him. A movie would be good because I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Jasper had the notes down in a matter of seconds in his perfect elegant scrawl. It reminded me of Edwards but only for a moment.

The movie began and once I was sure the teacher wasn't looking I pulled a piece of paper from my notebook and started scribbling a note.

**So, why did you come back to Forks?**

I passed it to him quickly and turned back to the movie. I heard him write something down and then the paper was back in front of me again.

_Alice had a vision and she wouldn't tell me what it was she just told me to come back to you. _

**Why didn't she come also?**

I thought I might have hurt him because I saw him wince but I figured he just missed her.

_She said that I had to do it. She wouldn't come._

**Does she not like me anymore?**

I couldn't help but ask.

_No! No, that's not it. Well, I don't really know why she couldn't come but I know it's not that Bella._

**I'm sorry.**

_For what?_

**For….causing this. I thought you guy's had forgotten about me and I'm sorry for parting you and Alice like this.**

_Bella, first of all, we did not forget you. Second of all, it's not your fault. So please don't blame yourself._

**Okay….I know it's selfish to ask for but, will you stay with me? I need someone, I need a real friend.**

_Of course Bella, I want to help you._

Instead of writing something down, I just nodded to him in thanks as we both turned back to the movie.

Maybe this wasn't such a twisted fate after all. Or maybe my fate is changing. I was starting over as a new person. The old Bella was gone or at least I was pushing her out. I can't wallow in the past forever.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! **

**Oh and please review if you read this because I have like a thousand hits and few reviews. Well, actually I have a fine number of reviews now I just want you to say something if you read it. I want your opinion and I know it's only the beginning but still, please review!**


End file.
